sidonia_no_kishifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1
Commencement (初陣 Uijin) is the first episode of season 1 of Knights of Sidonia. Plot The episode begins with an emergency call from the Second Reclamation Station, which provides that they had been attacked by an alien named Gauna. During that time, the main character rushes to get there using a human-shaped fighting machine called Garde, or rather Tsugumori. There, he met with a creature that is believed to be Gauna. A strange creature look like red meat with a lot of tentacles. The main character engaged with it, evade in coming attack from its tentacle, and when there is a gap he launched an attack. By using a weapon similar to a spear in his hand, the main character stab the head of Gauna with it, which causes the body of Gauna "decomposed" into a bubble. At the end of the battle, there is a scoreboard with the name Nagate in the first position, and in position 99 there is Hiroki name, which turned out it was all just a mere virtual simulation. For the long time, the main character, Nagate, live in underground. At first he lived with his grandfather, Hiroki, but now he's dead. Shortage of food supplies, Nagate forced disobey his grandfather to not came up to the surface in order to search for food. With some difficulty, even his two fingers fracture, Nagate managed to get to the facility to produce food for stealing a bag of rice. But the action was failed when security found him and gonna catch him. Fear, Nagate fled and ended up with his head bumped on wall and then fainted, and after that Nagate taken to hospital. After that, the news about someone who infiltrate into the food facility to steal spread rapidly throughout Sidonia. Nagate then got a new nickname, namely, "Mole Man". Some Cadets, Honoka sisters(En, Ren and Ho), Eiko Yamano and Izana Shinatose talk about rumors, the "Mole Man" and intend to go to the hospital where he was taken. But that only made Eiko angry because they were too casual regrading to mere of this simple rufous. Another cadets came, Norio Kunato and Shizuka Hoshijiro are admiring Tsugumori, a legendary Type 17 units that belonged to a famous war hero. Norio said that his dream someday he wants to become a Knight of Sidonia with this legendary unit. Meanwhile, Kobayashi, Captain of Seed Ship of Sidonia, discuss with Immortal Committe about Nagate whom reveal himself on the surface. They found the previous hero, Hiroki Saito in a state of death. In the middle of discussion, Kobayashi decided to be the guardian of Nagate. The discussion continued to a more serious stage, about the threat of a Large Mass Ship Union, the biggest Gauna ever seen by Sidonian. Nagate who fainted awakened, knowing he had been transferred to hospitals. Fear of the consequences that will be received, which according to the story of his grandfather, he would put into the biotermal reactor, therefore he decided to flee. At that time, Honoka sisters and Izana on the way to the hospital to see Nagate. They encounter an anti-war demonstrators were demanding the dissolution of the military-based government of Sidonia. The demonstrators believe, the government of Sidonia giving false rumors about Gauna to civilians. In the middle of the action of the demonstrators, Nagate jump from the top of the building through the window and he landed in the midst of the demonstrators. For the first time, Nagate stunned to see the surface. When he would return to flee, Norio who happened there, beat him unconscious and he was taken to the nearest police station. At the police station, accompanied by Shizuka Hoshijiro, Nagate given questions by a policeman. The policeman said that the identity provided by Nagate not listed in the list of residence registration of Sidonia. At that moment, a man in black, named Ochiai come, as the representative of the person that will guarantee Nagate identity. Then he was brought before Kobayashi, who will guarantee his identity. Kobayashi opened her mask, revealing her face to Nagate. She will be a guardian for Nagate from now on, and she asked Nagate to enter the Military Academy of Sidonia. After a long talk with Kobayashi, Nagate go to the dormitory, and he encountered a bear that can talk. She introduced herself as Lala Hiyama, the matron. On the first day on Academy, Nagate was asked to introduced himself by instructor Ichirō Seii. He gave himself a proper Japanese greeting, "Kon-ichi-wa", an old fashion practice many haven't seen in a long time. Because students know him better as the Mole Man, many students was suspicious of him. Later, it turns out he is in a class with Shizuka. Then, Izana Shinatose introducing herself to Nagate and ends with the two became friends. Nagate know from Izana, that she is Nonbinary, hermaphrodite third gender (having the ability to become either male or female after finding a mate). Their journey led them up in a VR simulator training, where the other cadets demonstrated their ability. Nagate surprised with the curent design and system of the simulator that uses in here different with the simulator that always he uses at the underground. As expected, Nagate showed poor performance when using the latest unit. Class continued, and now is the theoretical lessons. In this class, discuss the anatomy of Gauna, where the core of Gauna lies. On this learning too, it is known that there is only one weapon that can make Gauna decomposes, that is: one of 28 Spear of Kabizashi. Class over, Norio does his daily visits, admiring Tsugumori. But he was made suprised by the disappearance of Tsugumori from its place. And Nagate given the task of cleaning the room. While playing with a broom, he vented his disappointment over the performance in the last VR Simulator. During that time, Shizuka enter and make Nagate shame. Shortly, a sortie order out, this is the first time for Nagate. This time, the operation is mining missions on an icy comet. In Command and Center Room, Ichirō Seii, as Executive Officer, questioned the decision of Captain Kobayashi, to send the cadets to conduct mining operation in which they lack experience, but Captain Kobayashi ignore him. Tanikaze entrusted to use Tsugumori, a legendary Type 17 units that belonged to a famous war hero in the past. It causes anger and envy for Norio, because since he was a child he wanted to become a pilot of Tsugumori. Before entering into the cockpit, Nagate warned by a woman mechanic not to make a scratch on this legendary unit. Nagate started confidently with his capabilities because Tsugumori system have similarity with simulator that he always uses at the underground. In first sortie order, Nagate look at the the real world, look at the Seed Ship of Sidonia for the first time. With quad-formation, Yamano Squad and Kunato Squad move to commencing mining operation. While performing a mining operation at a nearby asteroid with the others, a Gauna appears from inside it and attacks them. This is the first Gauna to appear in 100 years and is identified as G487. The episode ends with Nagate being injured and Tsugumori suffering medium damage. Introduction Characters Nagate Tanikaze Hiroki Saitou Kobayashi Immortal Ship Committee Eiko Yamano Izana Shinatose Honoka Sisters Norio Kunato Shizuka Hoshijiro Ochia (Clone) Ichirou Seii Lala Hiyama Sasaki Sciences and Technologies Introduction Seed Ship of Shidonia Quotes References Quotes Trivia Category:Episodes